Princess Terra
by LoveTerra
Summary: This is about a princess who finds out what it truely means to be free


There was a girl was looking out her window at the city, she had blond hair, green eyes, was about 5"6 and 16 years old. It was a beautiful city of Alantor she had lived here all her life, but had never really seen it because she wasn't looking out a normal window she was looking out a palace window. This girl was princess. Terra is a princess out of many in the palace, and this is not a normal palace it is an under water palace and that makes her mermaid. Terra was about to swim out her window to go down into the seaweed garden to get away from all the noise preparing for dinner, when she was halfway out her window there was a knock on her door and she quickly came back in, and sat on her bed.

"Princess Terra, this is your sister Lora. May I come in?" Lora was older than Terra and had brown hair, chestnut brown eyes, about 5"5, was 18 years old, and had the ability to transform things with the blink of an eye. Terra and Lora were very close the talk each other everything, well almost everything. From whom they liked what they wanted to do with their lives and the things they wanted to do that no one could help them with.

"Yes, you may Lora. I was just about to go to the seaweed garden; would you like to come with me?" Terra looked at her sister with hope that she said no because she wanted to be by herself and think about something. With Terra's ability she could feel that there was something wrong with her sister.

"No thank you. I feel tired and I should go to bed. I wanted to tell you that I am engaged to be married in six months" Lora sighed with relief, but she looked like something was still wrong.

"Congratulations, but may I ask what is troubling you so? I can sense it and see it on your face. Are you not happy about something?" Terra was waiting for an answer in silence for what felt like forever before her sister spoke.

"I don't want to marry Lord Casey. He is a self centered and never cared for anyone but his title and himself." Lora was now sitting on the floor with her hand over her eyes crying in her sisters' lap.

"Well I can agree about the whole self centered thing, but then I wonder why are you marring him? Why didn't you marry that nice man you were seeing?" Terra looked at her sister for an answer while she gave her a tissue.

"I do I really do, but our parents arranged it and thought we would make be a perfect match. They don't know about Henry. I might runaway, or should I tell them how I feel?" Lora now looked at her for an answer and tell her what to do.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I don't think they will not agree on you marring someone no of royal blood. Who is this Henry anyway? Do I know him?" Just as Terra

finished there was another knock on the door, but it was not normal knock and Terra knew right away what it was. Then all of a sudden there a creature coming through her door but it wasn't a scary creature it was her pet dolphin Bottle Cap. Bottle Cap was a bottle nosed dolphin who she found when she was five years old. She was always barging in during important of serious times. Terra and Lora both got a laugh out of it and got Bottle Cap to leave the room. Now that they both felt better they could get back to the subject of her sister not having to marry Lord Casey.

"I will go to our parents tomorrow and tell them the truth about me and Henry, because I don't love Lord Casey and beside I know one of our younger sisters do anyway, is it not Courtney? She has always had a fancy for him from the first time they met when we were kid and once I tell our parents this they will be glad that there is someone in our family willing to marry him because I think I'm the sixth engagement he has gone though in a week." Lora was now back to her old self laughing like there was nothing bad in the world. She then left the room without another word and went to her bedroom, and now Terra was alone again thinking that her engagement to married would becoming up soon because her birthday would be in two weeks.

Terra went out into the seaweed garden were she sat on one of the benches next to a rock light to think about the days events and to think about what she should do incase she was to be with someone she did not want to marry, she had no secret boyfriends like most of her sisters. Out of all of them she was the most watched for some odd reason, but right now she could sense that no one was around her, just the feeling of the rushing water making her fly like she would in the wind. Terra then decided that this would be the perfect time to escape from the castle and see the city. She looked and used her sense to see if anyone was around and went over the castle wall. She was free for the first time since she was five years old. The city was beautiful, but no one was around because it was after six and that was usually when all the shops close and the merchants go home to their families. Terra wondered around until she ended up in place that she did not feel safe in and started to turn back when she felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her into one of the side streets.

"Don't scream or I will cut your throat and you will not live to see tomorrow." The voice sounded like a man in his late thirties and by the way he was holding her he was about 5" 10 and weighed about 170 pounds. Terra was sacred and did as he instructed to do and then he put a blind fold over her eyes and told her to follow him. They made two right then a left then she was shoved into a turtle car, or a turtle that you ride on the back of, and they went to what felt like hours into the deep suburbs of the Alantor, then they stopped and she was led into a house. There then came another voice saying thank you to the man that had kidnapped her from bring Terra their. She was then thrown into a room. Terra waited for hours until she fell asleep, she was then woken up by a hard kick in the stomach telling her to get up. She sat straight up; the man that had kicked her took off the blind fold. The man looked about the same age and height as she, but he had black hair and blue eyes.

"You are probably thinking were am I, and who are and I will tell you first, my name is Ian, you are in the southern most part of the city, but you won't remember that after what I'm going to do with you." He said this without showing any emotion in his voice or eyes. He swam over to Terra and grabbed her by the scalp of her neck and dragged her to what looked like a seaweed bed on the floor, and while she was getting dragged there was a sharp object on the floor and it made a cut down her entire tail and then there was blood floating everywhere. Ian then threw her onto the bed and left her, she soon fell asleep.

Terra woke up and instead of being in that horrible place she was in the seaweed garden, she realized that she must have fallen asleep while thinking to her self what she might do in her sister's position. She then herd a loud scream on the other side of the wall and she tried to swim but for some reason she couldn't move she looked down at her tail and there was a chain on it, like on that you would use and a dogfish to stop them from running away, and then she looked up and there was the evil sea cat, an evil sea cat is a cat and mermaid combined into one and they sometimes have powers, Sebastian for hundreds of years back when the Alantor was first starting out has been trying to take the city over and now he had finally defeated the king but how? The only way to defeat the king was to get his staff, the staff is what holds all the history and magic in Alantor, away but the only way he could get that is when he put it in his safe at the end of the day, but still there were night guards who stood there every night and the king was the only one in the entire ocean who knew the password to get the staff, unless he killed the king in his sleep, and then Terra began to cry, she then herd someone yelling at her to wake up.

Terra opened her eyes and realizing that it had all been a dream. Ian was also there shaking and yelling at her for falling asleep.

"Hey I was tired…" Terra could not finish her sentence before he put his had over her mouth and told her to be quiet.

"Hey if you don't stop talking we're going to get caught and you won't get home." Ian said taking his hand off her mouth and looking to see if anyone was coming.

"Okay, first of all why are you helping me, second what is this place and third why are you living here in this filth." Terra said this in a harsh whisper and gave him a glare that meant business. This always worked when she wanted to know something.

"Be quiet I'll tell you when we get out of here now follow me and don't make a sound." Ian then led her out the door that they had come through but made a right instead of a left then they went out the back door, through what looked like the remains of a back yard that had not been cared for for years. It was had for her to swim because of her cut and she seemed to have been slowing him and herself down since they left the house. After what felt like forever Ian finally broke the silence.

"I helped you because I am an Alantor officer and I'm under cover of a person who takes young single woman who are alone and sells them to pets for people and sometimes they live and other times they lose there mind or they never see their families again. To answer you second question that place is were they sell the girls, and if they don't sell them they kill them, your third one I don't live there I'm undercover and you almost blew what I had been working on for over a year. Now it is my turn to ask the questions around here if you want to live. What is your name, were do you live and why were you traveling the streets after the shops closed? Everyone in the city knows it is dangerous to travel the streets alone at that time." Ian said this like she was a criminal and had no right to live. He then took a deep breath and was waiting for an answer. Terra then answered,

"Well my name is Terra, I wanted to get some fresh air from being kept up all day in my home having to clean for my family and having my sister complain about how imperfect her life when everyone knows she has a wonderful life." Terra finished looking pleased with herself noticing that she did not tell him the truth because he would think that she was crazy and probably think that she needed to go to the mental ward.

"Okay now that we got that straightened out we can try and get out of this part of the city and into a nicer one so we can get you home. If we stay here any longer they are going to find us and kill us both, and trust me you don't want to wait around and see them do that." Ian looked at her with his kind blue eyes telling her that it was safe for her to trust in him and the more she looked into his eyes the more she saw that he was hiding from her and she would not blame him for keeping secrets because she was keeping some big secrets from him to.

They traveled through out the night going into place that were sometime beautiful and some that may have suggested that something had already lived and died there by the smell. One time the smell was so bad that she almost lost her lunch, but Ian went through these entire places without flinching or making one comment anyone of them. They finally stopped a hotel called the Alantors only hotel, Terra thought that was so original, just joking she knew there was more than one, since the city was so big it was like visiting more than one city.

"I know it does not look like much but it is a great place to hide from people you want to get off your tail, my dad use to own this place when I was young he use to teach me all the hiding spots until he died." Ian looked at the ground and then noticed the cut on her tail. "What did you do to your tail? Did you cut it on that piece of glass?"

"Well it wasn't really my fault someone was dragging me and I tired and I really couldn't move or see to doge out of the way?" Terra put her hand on her hips and looked at him like he had just hit her in the face. Do boys always think everything is not their fault and everyone else is the cause of the problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review


End file.
